sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
A Pink - Crystal
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '크리스탈 (Crystal)right|200px *'Artista:' A Pink *'Mini Álbum:' Pink Blossom *'Pista:' 3 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 31-Marzo-2014 *'Agencia:' A Cube Entertainment 'Romanización' Umm~ uh~woo~ yeah~ Oh love of my life I wanna wake you up Shine a light nuga mworaedo neon Like a star neomu nuni busijanha garyeojin sairo sinbiroun Shine a light boran deusi soksagideusi nareul bichuneun geol neon naui Vitamin neomu banjjagineun geol nunbusin nae Crystal neon namanui Star banjjagineun geu nunbit hanaro neon nae anui yurigateun Shine a light crystal cham dahaengiya (I know know know) naege neon haenguniya (You know know know) nal barkhyeojuneun Sweety boy sinbiroun neoran geol Crystal Oh love of my life I wanna wake you up Shine a light naega himi deul ttae Like a star nareul bichwojugon hae neon nunbusin biccheoreom sinbirowo Shine a light borandeusi soksagideusi nareul bichuneun geol neon naui Vitamin neomu banjjagineun geol nunbusin nae Crystal neon namanui Star banjjagineun geu nunbit hanaro neon nae anui yurigateun Shine a light crystal cham dahaengiya (I know know know) naege neon haenguniya (You know know know) nal barkhyeojuneun Sweety boy sinbiroun neoran geol Crystal hwanhan geu nunbicheuro neul bichwojwoyo jigeumcheoreom nuguboda deo geu nuguboda areumdaul su itge nunbusin nae Crystal neon namanui Star banjjagineun geu nunbit hanaro neon nae anui yurigateun Shine a light crystal cham dahaengiya (I know know know) naege neon haenguniya (You know know know) nal barkhyeojuneun Sweety boy sinbiroun neoran geol Crystal Oh love of my life I wanna wake you up 'Español' Umm uh woo sí Oh amor de mi vida Quiero despertar Brilla una luz, no importa lo que digan, eres como una estrella Estás tan deslumbrante, una misteriosa luz en el medio, brilla una luz Claramente, como si estuviera susurrando, brillas en mí, eres mi vitamina, tan brillante Mi cristal deslumbrante, eres mi estrella Sólo con los ojos brillantes, brillas una luz en mi corazón como el cristal, cristal Es un gran alivio (Lo sabes sabes sabes) Eres mi amuleto de la suerte (Lo sabes sabes sabes) Tú me iluminas, dulce chico, eres un cristal misterioso Oh amor de mi vida Quiero despertar Brilla una luz, cuando las cosas eran difíciles, como una estrella, que brilló sobre mí Como una luz deslumbrante, eres misteriosa, brilla una luz Claramente, como si estuviera susurrando, brillas en mí, eres mi vitamina, tan brillante Mi cristal deslumbrante, eres mi estrella Sólo con los ojos brillantes, brillas una luz en mi corazón como el cristal, cristal Es un gran alivio (Lo sabes sabes sabes) Eres mi amuleto de la suerte (Lo sabes sabes sabes) Tú me iluminas, dulce chico, eres un cristal misterioso Brilla en mí con esos ojos brillantes como ahora Para que yo pueda ser más bella que cualquier otra persona Mi cristal deslumbrante, eres mi estrella Sólo con los ojos brillantes, brillas una luz en mi corazón como el cristal, cristal Es un gran alivio (Lo sabes sabes sabes) Eres mi amuleto de la suerte (Lo sabes sabes sabes) Tú me iluminas, dulce chico, eres un cristal misterioso Oh amor de mi vida Quiero despertar 'Hangul' Umm~ uh~woo~ yeah~ oh love of my life I wanna wake you up Shine a light 누가 뭐래도 넌 like a star 너무 눈이 부시잖아 가려진 사이로 신비로운 shine a light 보란 듯이 속삭이듯이 나를 비추는 걸 넌 나의 vitamin 너무 반짝이는 걸 눈부신 내 crystal 넌 나만의 star 반짝이는 그 눈빛 하나로 넌 내 안의 유리같은 shine a light crystal 참 다행이야 (I know know know) 내게 넌 행운이야 (you know know know) 날 밝혀주는 sweety boy 신비로운 너란 걸 crystal Oh love of my life I wanna wake you up Shine a light 내가 힘이 들 때 like a star 나를 비춰주곤 해 넌 눈부신 빛처럼 신비로워 shine a light 보란듯이 속삭이듯이 나를 비추는 걸 넌 나의 vitamin 너무 반짝이는 걸 눈부신 내 crystal 넌 나만의 star 반짝이는 그 눈빛 하나로 넌 내 안의 유리같은 shine a light crystal 참 다행이야 (I know know know) 내게 넌 행운이야 (you know know know) 날 밝혀주는 sweety boy 신비로운 너란 걸 crystal 환한 그 눈빛으로 늘 비춰줘요 지금처럼 누구보다 더 그 누구보다 아름다울 수 있게 눈부신 내 crystal 넌 나만의 star 반짝이는 그 눈빛 하나로 넌 내 안의 유리같은 shine a light crystal 참 다행이야 (I know know know) 내게 넌 행운이야 (you know know know) 날 밝혀주는 sweety boy 신비로운 너란 걸 crystal oh love of my life I wanna wake you up 'Video' center|516px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop